I want a Merry Bloody Christmas
by Carla Gray
Summary: tras recientes acontecimientos, los Volturi no están mucho por la tarea de celebrar la Navidad, para gran disgusto de Félix.


**Disclaimer**: nada es mío, todos los personajes pertenecen a la Warner, Rowling y… Ops, perdón, la costumbre de sólo hacer esto en Harry Potter. Vale, ya me concentro. *Tomando aire y empezando de nuevo* Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y yo no gano un duro por escribir sobre ellos. Nada de demandas por favor, porque los daños irreparables nos los ha provocado ella.

Vale, sí, sé que no es el momento de salir con un fic sobre la Navidad pero es que no he podido publicarlo antes por esta página. La verdad, es que antes no estaba decidida a ello, es más, puede que hasta lo termine borrando y todo.

¿Advertencias? Hay spoilers de BD y los personajes... bueno, hay vampiros alimentándose de humanos, así que, aparte de la violencia que eso conlleva, puede que resulten algo OoC.

¿Words? 2.892.

Y sin más, disfrutad de la historia.

**I want a Merry Bloody Christmas****.**

**By Carla Gray.**

-Ya te he dicho que no –suspiró Heidi con tono cargado de impaciencia.

-¿Pero por qué no? –Insistió Félix que a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-Porque ellos no quieren –replicó la pelirroja-. Ninguno de nosotros quiere celebrar la Navidad...

-¿Pero por qué? –A Félix le resultaba incomprensible que los demás Volturis no quisieran celebrar la Navidad.

Siendo niño, hijo de una familia humilde en un mundo en que eso significaba apenas tener nada, no había podido celebrar muchas Navidades. Pero, afortunadamente, Aro, Caius y Marcus repararon en él y le unieron a su guardia personal y desde entonces había podido disfrutar de esas fiestas toooodos los años.

A lo largo de los siglos, las tradiciones navideñas habían evolucionado y los Volturi se habían adaptado a las que les habían convenido. Sólo una, permaneció imperturbable a través de los tiempos: el banquete de Nochebuena.

Todos los años, Heidi salía y hacía una pesca especial para ese día tan importante: una pesca a la carta, en la que cada uno de los miembros de la familia elegía un entrante (un viejecito), un plato fuerte (un hombre o mujer entre los veinte y los cuarenta años) y un postre (un menor de quince años).

Sin embargo, quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para el día clave, y Heidi no sólo no había tomado nota para preparar el menú sino que en vez de llevar su ropa de caza, estaba sentada tranquilamente en su habitación con un pijama tan horrible... que podría haberlo llevado una mortal.

-Félix, por si no lo recuerdas: los Cullen y la pandilla de renegados que congregaron nos dieron una paliza de muerte. Estamos aún tan dolidos que no tenemos ganas de celebrar nada...

-Pero las Navidades hay que celebrarlas –insistió Félix.

-Félix, has celebrado unas mil quinientas, porque un año no las celebres no pasa nada. Y ahora, ¿podrías dejarme? No me siento bien...

-Claro que no te sientes bien: hablas como un Grinch –fue la contundente respuesta del joven, que abandonó la habitación antes de que Heidi pudiera contestarle.

-¿Acaba de compararme con un bicho verde y antipático? –Le preguntó la pescadora a su imagen en el espejo-. No, no se atrevería... –se convenció antes de volver a su tarea, que consistía en no hacer nada.

En cuanto a Félix, estaba decidido a que se celebraran las Navidades: sólo tenía que convencer a uno de los Volturi más cercanos al trono para que este a su vez convenciera a Aro.

Por desgracia, Alec y Demetri y Corin (que eran los más abiertos a ese tipo de planes) se encontraban dando caza al vampiro que se dedicaba a procrear híbridos humano-vampiros por el mundo mundial y no regresarían hasta Nochebuena.

En cuanto a los compañeros que quedaban: Chelsea era un coñazo, Renata nunca se separaba de Aro (era sorprendente que Sulpicia no la hubiera ejecutado... O no, teniendo en cuenta su gran poder) y Santiago nunca había hecho migas con él.

Sólo quedaba una opción: la pequeña Jane.

Y todos sabían que no se podía molestar a Jane **nunca**. Y menos, en esos momentos.

Por lo visto que Bella Cullen la machacara había herido tanto su ego que estaba de un humor de perros. Aro había tratado de sosegarla enviándola contra una asamblea rebelde de la India, pero pese a que la menuda joven los había machacado a todos (y Félix fue testigo de primera mano de ello) su humor no había mejorado.

En aquellos momentos, la joven tenía un póster a tamaño natural de Bella Cullen y se dedicaba a lanzarle objetos punzantes.

Eso había sido idea de Afton, cuyo talento (oculto durante siglos, hasta que los humanos desarrollaron la informática y más concretamente la red de redes) le había permitido descargar fotos de la vampiro vegetariana y regalárselos a su pequeña amiga.

Jane había ido evolucionando respecto a los objetos que lanzaba: había empezado con dardos, proseguido con puñales, ascendido a las espadas y, actualmente, se dedicaba a lanzar unas hachas que doblaban el tamaño de Félix (lo que implicaba que cuadriplicaban el de la joven).

Félix era de los pocos que podían presumir de haber visto a Jane y Alec como neófitos: ambos no sólo habían sido jóvenes como vampiros, sino como humanos. De hecho, Aro hubiera querido esperar a que ambos tuvieran al menos veinticinco años, pero eso no fue nada fácil de explicar a una turba enfurecida.

Así que, ambos contaban con apenas catorce años cuando se unieron a las filas de los inmortales acogidos por los Volturi, su élite.

Sí, mil años atrás, con catorce años lo más seguro es que ya te hubieras casado una primera vez, perdido al cónyuge, vuelto a casar, tenido cuatro hijos, perdido a dos de ellos por la peste y comprometido al primogénito... Lo que no quiere decir que mentalmente fueras lo bastante maduro para nada de ello.

Alec sí lo era, Jane no.

Jane fue la neófita más peligrosa de la historia: su sed de sangre y violencia no parecía tener fin. De no haber contado con la protección de Aro, de haber sido creada en cualquier asamblea rebelde o de no haber controlado su terrorífico poder con una eficacia abrumadoramente superior a su sed de sangre, habría sido eliminada.

Sin embargo, una vez que se hubo alimentado de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la turba que precipitaron su muerte, así como de todos sus familiares cercanos y lejanos, la joven se centró bastante y enfocó su agresividad en beneficio de los Volturi, convirtiéndose en su valor seguro.

El caso era que, puesto que Félix lo había vivido, podía asegurar que Jane había sufrido un retroceso a su época de neófita.

Y como en aquella etapa, cuando Félix abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jane fue recibido por una enorme hacha que logró esquivar por los pelos.

-Soy yo –aclaró levantando los brazos para indicar que venía en son de paz.

Jane replicó con un gruñido, mientras devolvía su atención hacia el otro lado de la sala, donde tenía puesta la diana de Bella Cullen. Félix se encogió de hombros y trató de sentarse a la espalda de la joven... pero ella lanzó su poder contra él.

-¿Qué haces, pequeña puta sociópata? –jadeó tras recuperarse de la tortura.

-No, ¿qué haces tú en mi habitación? –Contestó en respuesta la joven-. No recuerdo haberte levantado la veda de ella...

-Jane, olvida nuestros pasados rencores. Es importante que me apoyes en esto...

-A menos que sea un plan para que logre hacerme con pedacitos de esa perra –Jane hizo una breve pausa para señalar la foto de Bella Cullen-, su marido o el engendro de hija de ambos, no me interesa.

-¿De verdad que no quieres celebrar la Navidad? –se escandalizó y sorprendió Félix.

-¿Me vas a regalar su corazón dentro de un cofre?

-Sabía que no debías ver Piratas del Caribe –Félix rodó los ojos.

-Lo interpretaré como un "no", así que como ya he dicho antes: no me interesa. Largo de mi habitación –ordenó Jane con una sonrisa dulce antes de lanzar de nuevo su poder contra él, aunque esta vez lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el joven fue propulsado literalmente fuera de su habitación.

Vale, Félix también sabía captar una indirecta cuando se la soltaban y obviamente estaba solo en su lucha: pero él no cejaría en su empeño y devolvería el espíritu navideño a los Volturi aunque tuviera que contratar a una médium para ello.

Bueno, lo de la médium mejor no. La última vez que trajeron a una, Aro se empeñó en unirla a la guardia y... digamos que la historia no terminó demasiado bien para ella. ¡Pobre Cumara!

&·&·&

_24 de diciembre._

_22:00_

-Nada, mi señor, está atrancada por dentro –Chelsea inclinó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Quién la ha atrancado? –Caius siempre había dominado el arte de sintetizar varias preguntas en una sola.

En ese caso "el quién lo ha atrancado" llevaba incluido un "¿alguien ha osado atacarnos?" que a su vez implicaba un "¿cómo han podido pasar nuestras defensas?" lo que conducía a un "¿hay un traidor entre nosotros?" lo que inexorablemente significaba que la guardia de los Volturi pronto se reduciría a un miembro menos.

De sus tres líderes, Caius era el más desconfiado y paranoico, tal vez porque no tenía ningún talento especial para defenderse. Fuera como fuese, era él quien más creía en la tesis de "si asesinas primero, te ahorras preguntas innecesarias".

El caso es que, tras su pregunta, se hizo el silencio.

-Genial, se supone que hemos reunido a los treinta y dos vampiros mejor dotados de la historia para que sean nuestra guardia personal y ni uno sólo de ellos tiene visión de rayos X –gruñó Caius, ansioso por sentarse en su trono.

Athenodora, su compañera, chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo no hizo el menor comentario, la más mínima alusión a la falta de poderes de su compañero. Aunque le supuso un gran esfuerzo.

Justo cuando Caius se estaba planteando seriamente el llamar a las fuerzas de asalto (es decir, a Jane) la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que Félix saliera a través de ella. Bueno, en realidad, se abrió tan poco que fue sorprendente que él lograra deslizarse a través de ella.

-¿Has sido tú quien ha atrancado la puerta? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Caius.

-No puedo decírtelo –contestó Félix.

-¿Estás desafiándome?

-¡No! Es sólo que tiene que ser una sorpresa: así que si no estáis todos juntos no puedo dejaros pasar...

-¿Dejarnos pasar? ¿Insinúas que tú tienes que permitirme algo a mí?

-¿Ocurre algo?

Una ola de desconcierto, propiciada por Renata, acompañó a la frase de Aro.

-Félix, está tramando algo y no me quiere decir qué es –contestó Caius cuando se recuperó del poder de la guardaespaldas de su compañero.

-¡Por qué es sorpresa! –alzó la voz con impaciencia el joven vampiro.

-Félix, dame tu mano –ordenó Aro en un tono dulce pero que no admitía réplica.

El aludido puso cara de niño chico disgustado, pero tendió la mano a su maestro para que él leyera sus pensamientos, destrozara el factor sorpresa de su plan y empezara a preparar una forma adecuada de castigo por desobedecer su orden contra la Navidad.

Pero en vez de eso, Aro dejó escapar una suave risita.

-Ay, Félix. Eres muy desobediente... Pero tu idea me ha parecido tan refrescante que no te castigaré. Por esta vez... ¡Rápido, Athenodora, convoca a todos aquí!

A la orden de Aro, Athenodora rodó los ojos y deseó que su familia de vampiros considerara las ventajas del teléfono móvil para que dejaran de darle el coñazo, antes de deslizarse en la mente de todos los Volturi y convocarles en las puertas de la sala del trono.

Athenodora no podía leer los pensamientos, pero sí proyectar los suyos en la mente de otras personas. Aunque no pensamientos complejos... En realidad, era ella quien coordinaba los ataques de los Volturi durante las batallas.

Por eso, cuando ella los convocaba acudían en masa como zombis.

-Estupendo, estupendo –aprobó Aro cuando se aseguró de que todos sus acólitos estaban presentes-. Queridos míos, os he convocado porque Félix nos ha preparado una preciosa sorpresa en la sala del trono. Por favor, Félix, haz los honores.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Félix abrió las puertas de la Sala del Trono... que se había convertido en la residencia de Santa Claus. Y cuando digo que se había convertido en la residencia de Santa Claus es porque estaba llena de regalos (envueltos en papel de satén negro, eso sí) y gente disfrazada o bien del gordo de rojo, o de sus duendes o... ¿de sus renos?

Y como colofón, un árbol de Navidad que en vez de un abeto era una Secuoya llena de bastoncillos color sangre seca (porque estaban hechos de sangre seca).

¿He mencionado que en cuanto que Félix abrió la puerta los elfos se pusieron a cantar un villancico?

Afortunadamente, o tal vez debido a eso, Marcus volvió a cerrar las puertas:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Creo que elfos y renos –aclaró servicialmente Alec, mientras Demetri usaba su mano para sofocarse una carcajada.

-Y Santa Clauses –agregó Heidi, dedicándole a Félix una mirada de exasperación.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que trato de averiguar es porqué Félix los ha metido en nuestra Sala del Trono.

-Él pensaba que si bebíamos su sangre se nos insuflaría su espíritu navideño en nuestros cuerpos. ¿No es divertido? –aplaudió Aro entusiasmado.

-No –contestaron Marcus y Caius a la vez.

Antes de que ambos empezaran a enumerar las razones por las que no creían que fuera buena idea, Aro les interrumpió:

-Creo que la pequeña Jane quiere decirnos algo...

-¿Esos tipos son para comer? –quiso saber la joven.

-Es la idea...

-¿Y eso significa que podemos jugar con ellos antes de comérnoslos?

-Sí, claro –asintió Félix.

-Gracias, Félix, gracias –Jane dio un paso adelante y durante unos segundos todos alucinaron ante la sola posibilidad de que le abrazara, porque ella **nunca** abrazaba.

Así que, en lugar de eso, Jane le dedicó una sonrisa y le provocó un poquitín de dolor, aunque no fue nada serio sino más bien como si le golpearan con un látigo de seda... Algo a lo que Heidi, por desgracia, sólo se prestó una vez.

Después de darle las gracias a Félix, Jane abrió la puerta de un brutal empujón y se desplazó a velocidad de vampiro por la sala hasta agarrar por el cuello a una elfo con coletas que se parecía peligrosamente a Bella Cullen y hundir los colmillos en su yugular con tanta fuerza que prácticamente separó la garganta de su torso...

-_Bon apetit, mon fils_ –susurró Sulpicia, esposa de Aro, con una sonrisa antes de deslizarse por la sala hasta agarrar a un Santa Claus particularmente rellenito e hincarle los dientes.

Alec y Demetri intercambiaron una mirada de desafío antes de echar una carrera hacia un elfo que se parecía sospechosamente a uno de los hermanos del aquelarre rumano.

-¡Oh, es estupendo! Por mi parte, yo he decidido poner a prueba las ideas de mi amigo Carlisle –anunció Aro.

Y antes de que Chelsea o Renata pudieran explicarle que alimentarse de la sangre de un reno no es _exactamente_ lo mismo que hacerlo de un humano disfrazado de remo, su líder ya había cruzado la sala y se había abalanzado sobre un tipo caracterizado como Rudolph...

-Oh, es muy suave –se sorprendió Aro antes de morderle.

Entre tanto, con eso de que había empezado a correr la sangre y a salpicar las vísceras, empezaba a cundir el pánico entre los humanos que componían el menú, pero Renata intervino para confundir sus mentes y hacer que corrieran hasta las mazmorras en vez de hacia la salida.

-Han ido hacia las mazmorras –notó Afton, mirando a su compañera Chelsea con intención.

-Las laberínticas mazmorras –agregó Chelsea, empezando a desplazarse hacia uno de los corredores.

-Las laberínticas y frías mazmorras –sonrió él, acompasando el paso al de su pareja.

Ambos se sonrieron y... un segundo después ya no estaban allí. No pasaron ni seis segundos más cuando se escucharon los primeros gritos de terror.

-Será mejor que cerremos la puerta, antes de que se escape la comida –sugirió Santiago.

-Yo me encargo, tú ve picando algo. ¿Me ayudas, Fel? –le pidió Heidi.

Félix asintió, aunque estaba claro que lo haría puesto era incapaz de resistirse cuando Heidi le llamaba "Fel".

-Al final te has salido con la tuya y estamos celebrando la Navidad... –observó astutamente la pescadora de pelo caoba.

-No creas, mi plan era que primero abriéramos los regalos y luego comiéramos.

Entre tanto, el haber cerrado las puertas había hecho que ambos vampiros quedaran cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente necesito ahora? –susurró ella con tono sugerente.

-Hincarle el diente a ese gordo de rojo que viene hacia nosotros gritando –aseguró Félix.

-En un segundo, antes necesito saber cómo has logrado traer aquí a toda esta gente.

-¿Temes que te deje sin trabajo?

-Tal vez.

-Jamás lo haría.

-Lo sé –Heidi sonrió-. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Por toda respuesta, Félix rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un panfleto publicitario que le tendió a Heidi: era el anuncio de un casting para la tercera parte de "Vaya Santa Claus" que por lo visto iba a celebrarse en las dependencias privadas de los Volturi.

-No puedo creer que hayan picado con esto –bufó Heidi mientras Félix se encogía de hombros.

Finalmente, ella lanzó el papel por encima de su hombro y soltó una vibrante carcajada, dando a entender que los humanos eran realmente estúpido ganado y que merecían ser devorados.

Tal y como estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Juntos? –propuso Félix, tendiendo su mano hacia la pescadora.

-Juntos –confirmó Heidi aceptando su mano y aproximándose al robusto cuerpo de su compañero.

Acto seguido, ambos extendieron sus manos libres, agarraron a un Santa Claus que trataba de huir por el cuello y lo situaron a la altura necesaria para que pudieran beber ambos sin agotarse demasiado.

-Félix –le llamó la chica un segundo antes de morder a su víctima.

El aludido alzó las cejas, curioso por la interrupción.

-Feliz Navidad –le deseó Heidi.

-Oh, Feliz navidad –respondió él.

Se sonrieron y... los colmillos de ambos desgarraron el cuello de su víctima.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado un poquito chiquitito la historia.

Besitos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


End file.
